gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Parax./Archive 7
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. New Game Hey Hermit, i'm about 99.9999999% sure i'm gonna quit this game(Potco). So i was thinking, we should all move to a new online game or something like that.... Got any ideas?? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh I'm sick and tired of the people on this game, everyone is just so pathetic. I'm done wasting my time here. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hmmm, star wars galaxies looks like an insanely awesome and complicated game, the only downside is, it costs alot from what i hear.... :| not sure exactly how much though... Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Found a price :D - takes note of Amazon.com - $40 used :D $70 new... :| i think i'll add that to my Birthday wishlist :D - writes down "Star Wars Galaxies™: The Complete Online Adventures" underneath gift cards to Dick's sporting goods and Fleet Feet. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!?! -_- i got excited too.... -_- rly??? where did u hear this??? - scans the SWG news page and upcoming stuff thing- Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Doh - facepalm - crosses out SWG from wishlist - Hmmm so what are some other interesting star war online games??? I"m gonna look into Old Republic now, since i hear its an online version of KOTOR and i absolutely loved that game. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) TOR Is TOR out yet or not??? O_o and when it comes out, i think i may play that... It looks just as epic :P although not as good as SWG -_- http://www.youtube.com/user/swtheoldrepublic Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Rules Captain Crimson rewrote the rules for us. He promised Cury that he would do it a long time ago. About the bur rule, you can remove it. The was no official vote for it. I didn't realize that the rule didn't make sense. -- 19:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) My chat ban is up. Can you unban me from chat? [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] There was a Userbox, therefore a award. For this reason no. can you please get on This chat please i have a idea. rats :P there u go Jack Pistol okay cya :P Jack Pistol Youve Won! Congragulations Hermit! You've won best outfit in Best Navy Outfit and Best Outfit! Yay! image Hey Shade Im going inactive until friday as usual. You can still make the rat-throwing image if you like just don't add it to the page, I wanna put the screens on hold until i can get it more organized and have a good plan for each scene that follows the events of the scene :P Thanks for your help tho Jack Pistol Re:o_o I have no touched ze image due to i'm still trying to figure out photoshop xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace :P I hope you like the new monobook skin ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 19:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Links now in Gold --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Pirates Online Players Wiki:Bypassing Your Cache - Do that and it will show, Im too tired to provide feedback now ask kat :P --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the tipoff about a Paradoxian attack. Won't be too bad though, beat Franny Chip in a pvp once. ''Edgar'' Leon Leon's account is not blocked. His IP may be blocked if he vandalized a page during the vandal attack. If you could ask him to post his ip on the game or another wiki, we can unban him. -- 19:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig: Can you make me a smaller signature? So, mine don't take up the entire page.... Prince Leon of England I NEED HELP! Hello, can you like rollback all previous current edits done by everybody but me to my page? The coding is screwed up, and now in some of my headings, you'll notice things aren't listed right. Well, that really pisses me off, and it wouldn't let me return it down to the next line for some odd reason, and you're good a coding, so I was just wondering if you could return my page to its former state. Thank you! 21:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please read This page is the oldest page on wiki shouldn't that be the FIRST pirate page instead of Senalo? PLEASE READ O_O! o.o Shade get on game now! XP Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord Hookwrecker Hookwrecker wants you to log on. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 01:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) lets meet on barno on french island please Walker2000 00:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Bored Hey Shade (never calling you "Hermit" but I would of called you "Chris" until I read the note at the bottom -_-), I read Capt. Skull X might quit Pirates Online. I do see why, however. I'm getting tired of the game myself, and I do agree we all need a different online game to play. I've heard Pirates of the Burning Sea is WAY better than Pirates Online, and everyone is now playing that instead. The only problem is that it is a 7.2GB download. What online game should we all play? Star Wars, no thanks. You have to actually buy the game itself. It looks interesting, though. However, I need something to play for free. I might go back to Neopets. I kinda miss it. I really don't know what to do anymore. I've had enough with everyone. I'm very sensitive, and I've lost some friends. I'm lonely in Pirates Online a lot, and I just don't know what to even do. The game is already boring me, and I need something to do while alone. World of Warcraft may be good, but that also costs money to play. Call of Duty? I don't play shooting games. I've heard of Maplestory, but not sure about that game. Meez may bring back some memories of Nicktropolis. Club Penguin? Of course not! xD I may try the Sims Social on Facebook. I just started playing the Sims, so it may be a good game for me. I don't really know what to play. Maybe I should just stay off of online games and stick with the basic chatting. I can't make up my mind. Dragon Slash X 01:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Request delete it pls it meant to be a talk page message thanks Category Requests I would like to make 2 categories for user pages: #"Active Users" For active users (At leasts makes 10 edits per day) #"Inactive Users" For inactive users (Only makes 3 edits per day) #"Weekend Users" for users who only edit on the weekend - Thanks Giveaway -- Bot 15:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) invitation Hey Shade would yo like to attend The Mystery of The Stolen Design 1000 Comments Party? Just read the blog and let me know :P Jack Pistol grats Hey Shade, I noticed that you have over 7500 edits which means that you are now the Bucanneer User Rank ( I might be wrong :P ) so update your page :P and congrats! Jack Pistol Epic New Idea :D To Skull, Edgar and Hermit: Hope you see this soon.... I have been thinking about what we should rename PWNAGE Productions Co. to and I came up with an idea that we sort of have in a fan story already... La Mafia Productions ( or something similar ). We could make a whole Mafia type company and group that goes beyond just our puplishing company. We can make lotsa cool fan stories, groups and companies like this :D And since you, me, Edgar and Hermit are in charge of PWNAGE at teh moment we could also be in charge of this whole mafia we are making and we can all be dons or "godfathers" *The Godhermit *The Godskull *The Godpistol *The Godrat/wildrat/prince It would be epic :D as soon as you guys see this please contact me and we should try and talk about this on chat or on the game or on the play chatango.... And with this we could take over MUAHAHA xD Jack Pistol thanx :P we can work on it when edgar ( and if ) skull replies :P Jack Pistol i cant disable new editor, can u try anyway... http://orderofnautilus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Jack Pistol http://potcoplay.chatango.com/ Ban User:DavyHookwecker used excessive swearing on is somethign carp blog. He would get a warning since it is his first offense. Well, warning/strike. He used bleep. (still as bad as using it, but not really as bad) I read the Rules and now enforcing them. Have a nice day.:) Garlite. About Strike 2... Does this include my comment for Captain Leon? DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 19:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC)